


You Were An Angel

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Song fics, Wakes & Funerals, bereavement, supermarket flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: "Dad always told me, "Don't you cry when you're down" But mum, there's a tear every time that I blink. Oh, I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved"Kise has to suffer the pain of losing someone who was the light in the whole family.





	

The pain never felt so lonely in our household. In a house full of laughter and smiles were replaced with the irreplaceable sorrow and misery. The laughter was filled with empty silences and large smiles were now frowns and simple nods. There was no more energy left in the house. Previously the house was so carefree and everyone who lived in it felt so joyful and always had an upbeat personality. It was all ripped from our grips the day she stood outside the golden gates.

She up and left but forgot everything behind her but didn't leave without saying goodbye. She left me behind. That was the hardest farewell anybody could have faced especially for the Kise family. Though in truth be told it wasn't a goodbye but a choked see you later. It was true as she appeared in my dreams for several days after. Though, it never was quiet her. She was dressed in a lovely white silk gown. Her gold hair flowed down to her shoulders. On top of her hair was a white halo matching her large outstretched wings. Her smile as ever large as it was before. Her whole body glowed a white glow. Even though my bed never was lonely, I somewhat felt so cold despite large arms wrapped around my waist. Snuggling into the warm chest, sniffling ever so lightly. Every night, waking up forgetting that it was just a dream and the only place I would see her was there.

Though the house was crowded with everyone, it still lacked that extra touch: the extra bit of light that would rival the sun. It was just dull despite all of us being together. Packing up her things, every item having an iconic memory to every one of us. Her small ornaments were not allowed in my father's house anymore. My sisters claimed them and would keep them in their house with a family.

I sat in the spare bedroom looking into the wooden cradle where she left an empty shell of herself. All picked in the nicest closest that my sisters could find. They were a model and a makeup artist. She lay there looking much like a porcelain doll. Once shining blonde hair now a dull yellow was cascading down her face and resting on the top of her shoulders. Her skin ever so beautiful as my sisters worked their magic and gave the grey face a light stroke of life.

Words seemed to escape as I tried to speak to her but it was impossible. The only thing I could do was lean in and kiss her straight on the lips, tears begging and pleading to fall past my eyelashes but I wouldn't allow it. Before I walked away I gently caressed her face taking in the face structure. Her peaceful face was unsettling. Even though she was generally peaceful, just lying there was just now anyone wanted.

We all left the house together as a group as men dressed all formal stood outside with two large cars parked nearby. One was for the wooden cradle the other for the rest of us. I walked stepped into the car as someone held my hand, squeezing it as tightly possible. I didn't need to turn around to know whose hand I was holding. It was warm, as it was always. Compared to mine which was ice cold. All the warmth was pulled away and engulfed me in a world of darkness. In which all light has been devoured except a little path in the distance that was covered in the light. That was all I needed was to hold onto my light and not let it go but for now, I want to stay in the darkness as there was an existing love once there. 

My whole family piled into the car, my boyfriend never letting go of my hand. No one batting an eyelash that he was all over me. No one cared as their minds were a little preoccupied and it was sight they were familiar with. Ever since her disappearance, he stayed over just after we said farewell. Never leaving my side unlike her who broke her promise but I was constantly reminded that the love that she and I shared will never die no matter the distance.

The final farewell house sat with the sun peeking from behind the turrets trying to see who was lost to the world. As we drove past many dressed in such dull colours, dabbing at their eyes as the car in front of us passed. Gripping the to the arms of their partner. My sisters got out first with their partners followed by our dad then me and Daiki. We walked in first and sat in the front row. In front, there was a large statue much like an angel with its hands clasped. It looked like her who showed up in my dreams for the past few nights. There was no space for Daiki so he sat behind me and placed a hand gently on the nape of my neck and held my hand in the other as I reached behind and tried to hold onto my light. My dad moved closer to sister and pulled me up a little leaving enough room for Daiki. It was too hard to face the darkness all alone despite being surrounded by my family members. Aomine squeezed my hand and placed an arm around my waist and made sure that I felt loved and supported. 

Six males with masked faces walked slowly each supporting the wooden cradle on their shoulders. I wanted to look away as they carried to the display. She wasn't for show. She shouldn't be put in front for all to see but this was the way it worked. The tears dropped as the six males placed her in the display. I couldn't help it but I hid my face in Daiki’s chest. My father gripped my hand and squeezed it tightly. It had been a while since I held his hand. I couldn't remember the last time he held my hand like I was a child but I wasn't angry. He knew that I needed to hold him and in turn, I squeezed his hand back. I peeked over my dad's side to see that my sister was holding tightly onto my dad and my other sister. 

I could hear my grandmother's snivelling about my relationship with Daiki. They were to stuck in the past to know accept the relationship I have my Daiki. I could feel my father turn behind to look at his mother. There were some hushed whispered His large hand placed on my back and rubbed the back of my neck not minding that Daiki’s arm was resting on my waist. My father never cared that I was gay and neither did she. She loved Daiki more than everything, always asking for his next visit. Argued with her own mother when she hated me for tarnishing my family’s reputation. 

The darkness grabbed me as they delved into the past. It tried so hard and succeeded, they mentioned my name in passing but I wasn’t really paying attention. I didn’t realise but I moved my head and rested it on top of Daiki shoulders, my hand still holding the cold hand of my father’s. The tears just wouldn’t stop even though I tried to. All I could do was break into broken sobs as my heart ripped into tiny pieces. The air escaped my lungs as she ascended, no she already did into her new home. That thing there was an empty shell that held all the memories and love of my family. 

A cold chill ran down my body as the curtains closed and the music played higher as we all filed out. My family walked out first and stood at the doors as all the family who probably didn’t give a damn. They never once tried to contact us or even send the card hoping for the surgery to work. Suddenly, my legs gave out but I didn’t fall as Aomine held me from behind and supported me as we walked back up the aisle. I glanced at their faces some didn’t even a hint of sadness. There was just no feeling in their faces at all. As we stood shaking the hands of my family, some purposely missed me as Daiki loomed at the back of me. Their scornful faces as they looked at the pair of us. I know Daiki cared but I didn’t I usually did but right now I couldn't feel anything. Daiki had been holding me all day but I could hardly tell that he was there. 

When the last person stepped outside of the door, the warm hand pulled me to a halt before we went back outside. His lips attacking me. I hopped onto the warm embrace and allowed him to hold me close to his warm body. Tears formed and dripped off my chin as the kiss became more affectionate. My body aching from the darkness and pain. I knew he was pulling me from the darkness and into the light but it was too painful to face reality. He held onto me tightly but I wasn’t in the mood for him kissing me. 

“Ryouta?” Daiki asked as he pulled away and kissed my head gently. All I wanted was to head to bed and just sit with him. I looked him in the eye as he tried desperately to pull me from the darkness. I simply nodded as I knew what he was going to ask. “Am I alright?” but if I said anything he would no that I was lying to him so nodding he might not realise. 

We walked outside to see my father failing his hands pointing towards the building and at my grandmother. My sisters and brother-in-laws by his side. My grandmother's acting all proud, my father looked all exhausted trying to keep his composure. His blonde hair all rough and jagged. He swore that he wouldn’t drink tonight but everyone knew that when we all went to bed that he would polish a bottle of sake in her chair each heightened tone drove him to the edge and soon he would be drinking himself to an early grave. I know he was arguing with my grandmother about me and Daiki’s relationship and the way my grandmother acted as if I was just a dead corpse on the side of the road. Noticing that I was there but simply scorned and moved straight past my existence.

I walked down the steps a few seconds and my family looked in my direction, both my sisters running up to me and held tightly onto my body. They were cold just like our family, only Daiki had the warmth to keep me going during the darkness. I could hear them telling me that I was brave and that I shouldn’t listen to grandma but I couldn’t really hear them.

I sat at the back of the garden watching as my relatives mingled with one another moving past that she was gone. My father sat beside me but I don’t think that he didn’t he said a word to me. Daiki was fetching something to eat as he was worried about my health. He was sweet enough to make sure that my family had something to eat. My brother-in-laws followed his example and made sure the wife's had been fed and watered. There was a reason she loved him like a second son: he was too caring for our family. He came back with a couple plates full with sandwiches and egg rolls and onigiri. He handed plate to me I unintentionally took it from his grasp and I assume he handed one to my father. It was like I was sitting in a dark room and anyone who tried to talk to me flashed on a screen in front of me. The actor's hand reacting to Daiki. It wasn't me, I was upbeat and so full of energy that Ryouta was stuck in the dark while the quiet Ryouta took my place and mingled with my family.

The blue haired male sat between my father and me just watching over us like a nanny. No one spoke to each other but I felt his hand rest on my knee. It was warm sitting near, the light tried to break through my dark cloak. His hand trailed up my leg and rested on the top of my leg, my hand leading his own to that position. The actor intertwined our fingers together allowing his head to rest on Daiki’s shoulder. A small fire stirred inside me as his gentle cologne wafted in my direction. It was sort of intoxicating, the imposter couldn't help but nuzzle their face into the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes turning off the television in front of me. 

The darkness wasn't cold anymore, there was a furnace beside me that kept me from getting cold anymore. The sweet smell of vanilla and lavender circled in the dark. That was her smell. It was the smell that could always put me to sleep no matter how restless I was. This smell was different though there was something else added to make it even more irresistible. It was making me even more tired even though I didn't want to sleep.

The smell and warmth suddenly less ripped from my side. The light was beginning to leave me here all alone. I needed the bridge to get to the other side. I ran and chased after my light crashing into the wall. My eyes flashed open to realise that Daiki was heading for the gate. I stumbled as I rushed to my feet to catch up with him. He was not allowed to leave me here like this. I crashed into his back and grabbed his hand. I could hear yelling in the distance. I held in tightly as I saw that my grandma and dad were arguing this time but not only that but my sisters were yelling as well. She was mad that Daiki and I were embracing in a public area. My dad wasn't fussed that I was peacefully sleeping on my boyfriend. Daiki tried to pull away but I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and rested my head on his back. He stood frozen like a statue.

“Don't...don't leave,” I could hear myself croak out to him. Tears flowing down my face. He spun around and wrapped his arms around my body and held me close. I couldn't help but sob into his shoulder. Our bodies were flushed against one another.

“I'm never but I don't want your dad arguing with your grandma every time she sees me with you. It's not fair on you and your family,” I turned round to see that my grandmother was staring at me with disgust. My dad and sisters and the rest of my relatives staring at us. It's like they have never seen two people in love hugging when one was feeling like their heart was breaking. 

“Go inside and I'll be with you,” I leaned up and kissed his cheek while handing him the key to my house. I watched him as he walked in through the back door like he had done many times. I breathed in long breaths trying to calm my nerves. I strode over to my grandmother and took in an even larger breath.

“Father, Daiki and I are calling it a day. And grandmother, if you keep this up then you will not be invited to your grandson's wedding. I'm sure he is about to ask me any day now,” my sisters broke down in laughter and so did my father as they saw the look of disgust on my grandmother's face. It was the nicest thing to see my family laughing.

“Okay, son,” he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and kissed my hair as I headed inside the house. The sun ran behind the clouds and peeked through from small gaps in the clouds.

The house was abnormally quiet but I could hear Daiki muttering to himself in the living room. I walked in to see that he placed a picture of her in the middle of two small candles and lighted some incense candles. He sat in front of the picture with his hands placed against one another.

“Please give him the courage to move forward and face the world that may seem dark at first but the beauty is still in it,” I walked up behind him and listened to his conversation with her. “Please, it's hard to see him all distant. He has lost his cute flowery spirit. I can't lose him. After today I know I can't be apart from him. Please help him find his feet and guide him back to me.” I placed my hands on his shoulder and sat beside him and placed my hands together.

“Hi...Mum. Today, to be honest, it has been really hard. Daiki has been my side all day and I guess he will stick with me through thick and thin. Mum, please just look over the both of us and I swear I will do the best I can to make you smile from up there. I want you to tell the big guy that I'm your son. Also, send a sign that he would approve of a union between Daiki and I,” I could feel Daiki staring at me. He was burning a hole through my skull. Daiki slid his hand down my arm and held my hand. The light became larger and larger until all I had to was simply step out of the circle of darkness and stand to where Daiki was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Supermarket Flowers - Ed Sheeran. Warning song may make you cry. It's so beautiful. Those who have ever been in that situation, must be the hardest thing to ever go through. I hope I captured the feelings of that event.


End file.
